Ordinary Chaos
by VioletTheChao
Summary: I am no longer working on this. It is up for laughs. It's a story about the Sonic team on Earth, transformed into humans, meeting their earthly counterparts that all seem to be female. Why? Becuase I wasn't very creative writing this.
1. Ch 1: The Dream

Sophie's POV

I was alone in my room, bored to death. There isn't too much to do at 2 am when you can't sleep, already took some sleeping pills, and can't do too much because you'll wake everyone in the house.

Not that the storm outside wasn't doing that anyways. So I turned on my DS and looked for my games. My little brother had lost most of them, and probably wouldn't let me use his, so I grabbed a random game I couldn't tell what it was in the dark. But the lightning provided enough light to show the word "Sonic".

But just as I turned it on, the screen flashed blue. Not like, lit up, but flashed, like the lightning outside. Just then, a lightning seemed to surround the house with a bright flash, and I was hurled backward onto my bed, as if I had been shot. I looked down at my game.

_**Please insert game, **_The screen said. But I didn't want to play anymore. Now, I was just tired. I put away my game and went to bed.

* * *

At least I got a good night's sleep, right? Ha ha WRONG. My dream was weirder than anything I've ever dreamed. Yes, it even outruled that one about the cupcake tree (Long story, another time).

In my dream, the first thing I saw was a huge machine. It seemed to have some sort of ray attached to it. Inside a compartment in the top was a man she had only seen in video games, and recognized him at once. Eggman. I soon saw many other faces, ones I never thought I'd see outside of the screen. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails... Well, you get the idea. I just stared at the scene until one of them spoke.

"I think I can dissable it." Tails said. "I'll just need to dissconnect the main power source and get the..."

"No Tails! it's too dangerous for you to do!" Sonic cried. "I'll just do somthing or other..."

"I can do this!"

Tails made off toward the machine with a wrenc and pliers. He went behind it and I heard metal rattling. It seemed to start to power down.

_It's working!_ I thought. Then I heard a strange rattling, then there was a flash of white, and the only thing I could hear over the explosio was Sonic's screaming.

"TAILS!" he yelled.

* * *

I felt as if I was in the explosion. I felt as if I was being hurled across a long empty room. I woke up startled, sweat dripping down my brow.I heard my Mom comming up the stairs to wake up my youner brother. I wiped the sweat off and told myself, _It was just a dream. An odd one, at that._

_But then why did it feel so real?_

* * *

**My first story! Do ya like it so far? This is going to get sooo much better! It involved romace, betrayal, and a monkey named Clyde. So keep reading!**

**(PS: I lied about the monkey.)**


	2. Chapter 2: WEEEEE!

After the dream, though, the day was pretty normal. I'm not going into description of that, though. It's what DID happen you're here for, right? You don't want to hear about eating lunch and taking tests. Let's skip that stuff and get to the point, shall we?

Right. Starting at gym.

To start, we don't have a gym. We do all our sports outside. I'm not sure how this is important, but just so you know.

Secondly, the first thing we do in gym is run laps. I never have been much of an Olympic athlete, but that day, I felt… well, different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt different since last night. Something had changed, but I couldn't say just what.

Anyways.

Before class, we always have to run laps. All the other girls always race each other. I sometimes join in, but am always in last.

"Hey Sophie!" Carrie yelled. "Wanna race?"

I sighed. I knew nothing I said was going to change it, so I just smirked.

"Bring it on."

The next thing I knew, I took off. It felt amazing. I was out running every last one of them. I felt as if I could run for days around that parking lot and never stop! It was exhilarating, like being on the world's fastest roller coaster. I reached the place where I began and looked back at them.

"What's the matter? Too slow?"

But then I realized something. I had just run the track in less than a minute. I had just gone faster than any living man, possibly living monkey. That dream… No, I _MUST_ be dreaming. Everyone stared at me for what felt like hours, even though gym only lasts 30 minutes. I stared back. Everything was quiet until someone cried out;

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

I had no idea how to answer their question.

* * *

**What did ya think? Nice comments accepted, flames will be used to roast a lovely smoked ham! Speaking of which, I'd better go. I'm getting too hungry. R&R, Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Sonic

**Sonic's POV**

I have failed.

All i've tried to do was help people. To save lives. To protect those closest to me. And i've failed. I've let everyone down. Myself, my world, my friends... Tails... Ugh, what kind of a brother am I? I was only trying to protect them, and now I feel like the biggest failure ever.

All this was going through my head as I was swallowed by the explosion. Okay, maybe it was accompanied by "I'm Gonna Die!" but hey, you try getting caught in an explosion. It's pretty darn painful. Not my idea of fun.

That's about where I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed many things were wrong. First off, I sure as heck was not in Eggman's base. Secondly, I nocticed that I felt... different. Odd. Weird. Changed. I looked down at myself and noticed the next two things that were sure signs that something was wrong.

First off, when I looked down at myself, I noticed I was **NOT **myself. I was noticably taller. My quills were gone, and I was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. I was... human.

Secondly, all my energy felt drained. I'd never actually felt like this. I believe a few people have told me I have no setting between high and off. I normally take it as a compliment even when it's not.

Last, I noticed I was in the middle of a lake.

"Oh, crap" I said, as much as one can talk underwater, and began to thrash for my life.

* * *

**CLIFFHAGER!!!! Dang, the only scenes that I have planned out in my head come later! I swear, this story will get way better.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounters

**YAY! It's here! First I want to thank icee-donut and Trans-siberian Fan 12 for reviewing! You guys (Or girls,I'm not quite sure what you two are :3) each get a cookie cake. Every comment is appreciated! Flames will be used to grill bacon burgers. I like burgers.**

**

* * *

**

**Sophie's POV**

When I got home from school that day, I decided to take a walk to take my mind off things. I live in a pretty nice neighborhood, and there's a lake not too far off. I go there whenever I need to calm down. Iv'e always found it soothing.

However, it was kind of hard to get gym class out of my mind. After I had run our lap, everyone was acting kind of weird around me. but everyone wanted to be my partner for soccer. And the thing is, i'm not even good at soccer, and i've proved it many times over. I was eternaly greatful when Mom came to pick me she asked me howmy day was, I didn't tell her about it. I just said "Good. How was yours?" and listened to her talk about her day. Then she dropped me off at home and left.

I decided to test out my new abilities. When I was halfway to the lake, I made sure no one was around (I didn't want to be in any newspapers about being this fast) and ran the rest of the way. Needless to say, It didn't take long. But i didn't spend too much time dwelling on that. Because at that moment, I saw a large shape thrashing in the water. I squinted to get a better look. There was someone in the water! And drowning, by the look of it. How did he even get there?

I had get help, but no one was around and I don't have a cell phone (See, mom? It might come in handy!). But I had to do something. Now, i've never been an ace at swim team, in fact, I quit years ago. But I knew if I didn't act fast, this guy would drown.

So I dove in.

* * *

I swam toward the shore, dragging the boy to shore.

"Th...Thank you" he sputtered.

"Hey, don't mention it. What would have happened if I had left you in there? I had to do something. Say, What's you're name?" I asked.

I heard him say "Nick." I couldn't hear him very clearly though. almost sounded like he had said "Sonic".

He stood up, and I could see him clealy. He looked around 15, 2 years older than me. He was wearing a Blue sweatshirt and jeans. His blond hair* was mesed up and spiked a bit, and his eyes were emerald green.

"Nick, huh? I'm Sophie. Sophie Henderson. How the heck did you get in the lake? I take it you can't swim." I cast him a mischevious look. "Either that, or you got tired of swimming and decided to wait."

He rolled his eyes. "It'll take a while to explain... can I come to your house?"

Call me stupid, letting a stranger into my house, but I agreed to walk him there. I had a feeling I could trust him.

* * *

As we walked, I told Nick that when we got home he could borrow some of my cousin's clothes that he had left at our house last time he had stayed there and that I could put his in the dryer. I asked him if he had any siblings and he got very quiet. I decided to keep conversaition to a minimum until we got to the house. But that was all it took for things to get intersting. As soom as we got to the house, I saw something glittering in the bushes.

"So this is your house, huh?" Nick asked, looking on the outside of my large brick house. "Looks nice."

But I wasn't really listening to him, as I was looking through the bushes. Eventually, I saw something moving....

"Violet?" I reached down and attempted to pick up my gray tabby kitten. "Your'e not supposed to be outside!"

The kitten just lept further into the hedge. I got on my hands and knees and got down in the bushes, and was suprised to see not only my cat, but next to her a spakling green gem. I reached out and the jewel. Nick came over, picked up the cat and began to stroke her.

"Well, isn't she sweet?" he said, resulting in the cat biting him. "What was that about?"

I giggled a bit. "She does that," I laughed. "It just means she likes you. Or that you taste good."

He smiled at me, and then noticed what I had in my hand.

"Is... that?" I'm not sure what he was askin about.

"I'm not sure what it is, actually." I replied. "I think it might be an emerald. Let's go in, 'kay?"

We proceded to the door. I went to the fridge to get us some lemonade when I did something I knew would make me curse my brother forever or thank him heavily one day.

I tripped over a stuffed kirby and sent the lemonade flying forward. I rushed forward to catch the pitcher. I caught it, luckily, but I forgot abount hiding the fact that I was super fast. I mean, now, wouldn't he think I'm a freak?

Nick hadn't been paying much attention until I had tripped. He was studying a video game case I had left out, Sonic Heroes. I am a bit of a Sonic fan, mind you. My little brother is obsessed with Kirby, too, so we're a digital family. But now he had dropped the case and was staring at me.

"Um... magic trick?" I tried. Nick smiled at me. Not a small smile. A big cheesy grin. One I had seen somewhere before, but couldn't name.

"I think," He smiled. "I have a better explanation"

* * *

***- I can't decide on his human hair color. I'm NOT giving him blue hair. That's unnatural, no offence intended. If you have a suggestion, send it to me!**

**Being lazy, I have decided to stop here. I will post the next chapter soon! In the meantime: What will happen next? Who is this mysterious person? (Okay, 9 out of 10 people will figure that one out.) R&R, please! Oh, and my brother is obsessed with Kirby. It's kind of weird, cuz' he's kind of a girly character, no offence meant. Well, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: I want my powers back!

**Hey guys! I want to thank the people who reviewed and favorite this and added me to alerts and junk. I'm the kind of person who gets _REAL_ exited when I get that kind of stuff. Thanks you guys/girls!**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe it. All those years I had considered myself the fastest thing alive... now, my powers are gone, and here I am, in a complete stranger's house... and _she's _got my powers? Before I could stop myself, I blurted out,

"HEY! My powers!" I directly made a mental note to think before I speak. Of course, I have since disregareded that rule.

"Wait... WHAT?" Sophie cried. "What do you mean?" she grabbed me by the collar. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

I was at a loss for words. "Because if you do, we need to talk. NOW!"

"Hey, calm down!" I shouted. "I can explain,maybe!"

Sophie sat down, setting down the lemonade. "Please do, i'm very confused!"

"Er... This is going to take while. Do you have time?"

"Just get on with it"

"Alright. Well... To start, my name, which you missheard, is not Nick." I took a pause. "My name is... was, I guess, since it doesn't describe much about me anymore, is Sonic. Sonic the Hegehog." After seeing that video game, I figured she would burst out in laughter and call me crazy.

"Well, strange as it sounds... I think I believe you." she said in a quiet voice. "I had a strange dream last night, and you were in it." She began to me her dream (See chap. 1, smart one!).

"Yes! That's Exactly what happened!" I yelled. "He had a giant lazer of some sort..."

"Right! Right... Wait."

"What?" I asked her.

"If you're here... Then what happened to everyone else? I saw Knuckles, Tails and Amy and... well, you know, people! What happened to them?"

I sat back down, after being worked up with exitement. "I... I don't know. I'm not sure..." I lost my exitement. "I'm not sure if their alive."

"Oh, come on!" Sophie said. "I'm sure the'll be fine. After all, you were okay, right?"

I smiled at the girl. "Right. And i'm going to find them, no matter what."

"Wait! Could... Could I help you?" Sophie asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Of course" I laughed. "After all, i'll need to train ya."

"Train me?"

"Hey, those are my powers you've got there. Someones got to show you how to use them!"

She smiled. "Alright, that makes us a team!

* * *

**Yay!!! The chapters done!!!! The plot can start! Later!**

**(Goes to bed) *In sleep* R&R... tacos...**


	6. Chapter 6: Fangirls attack!

**Augh, too much homework! The "H" key on my computer isn't working well, so bear with me here. I might have a couple mistakes, as I have to hold the key a while to get it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Gee, i've got a little fanclub going here! And speaking of fans, here's the next chapter! **

**Sonic: Why did you say, "Speaking of fans"?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Sonic: Oh crud... this can't be good.**

**

* * *

**

**Sophie's POV**

When my Dad pulled up, I shoved my new found friend into the basement.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Sonic cried.

"I wasn't supposed to have anyone over!" I shouted back. "Besides, What would Dad say if I told him I'm housing someone who I just met who claims to be my favorite video game character?"

"Wait," he asked. "HOUSING?"

"Well, yeah." I replied. "You've got nowhere else to stay. Why not?"

My dad unlocked the door. "Just go in the storeroom for now. We'll figure things out soon!"

I closed the door and went to greet my Dad.

"Hey there, Sophie. Are you ready for Ali to come over tonight?"

I slapped myself. I had _Totally_ forgot I had scheduled a sleepover that night!

"Oh my gosh! I _completley _forgot! I'll go get an air mattress from the basement!"

"Need help?" Dad asked.

"No, I can find it myself!" I hope I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. Dad didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, so he went to go take a rest. I rushed to the basement.

"Hey Sonic, I've got some bad news..."

* * *

"Alright, Sophie, we're leaving!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you later tonight!" I yelled as my parents pulled out of the driveway. I had worked hard up until now to get things straitened out. I fixed up a mattress for my friend upstairs in my room and blew one up for Sonic in the room with the drum set in the basement. He agreed to lay low there until Ali left, and since my brother is the only one who uses the drum set, and he was going to a friend's house, The room would most likely be unvisited.

Soon after my parents left, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I said, even though I knew no one could hear me. It's a habit of mine.

I answered the door. There were two figures standing there. One was a girl my age with shoulder lenght brown hair and a shirt with the symbol for her favorite band, _The Offspring_. I reconized her at once.

"Hi, Ali!" I yelled. "How's life?I haven't seen you since you went to that private school! How are you doing?"

"Hey, I haven't dropped out yet!"

The person next to her I did not know. She was taller, and looked a little older, around Sonic's age. she wore a flowy red top, like one of those things you aren't sure if it's a shirt or dress (Shress? Dirt, maybe?). Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a red headband. She looked oddly familiar.

"Who's this?" I asked my friend." A friend of your sister's?"

"This is my friend Amy. The other day, Nala got loose and she found her for me. She doesn't have a place to stay, so my mom let her stay at our place for a while." I worry about Ali's family somethimes. Her Mom is too trusting.

Amy smiled. "I'm just staying here for a little while, until I can get home I'm also looking for..."

"Sophie, can you show Amy around the house? I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Ali interuppded.

"Well... okay," I replied. "Let's go."

I walked the two of them around the house. I showed them My room, my parents room, my brothers room, and our Office/Guest room, where we would be sleeping. It's pretty big, and my dad never uses it as an office anymore. It's got a couple laptops, a TV, and a large futon. I also showed them the family room, where we have a bigger televison and all our gaming systems. Amy was eyeing the same game Sonic was looking at earlier, and sighed dreamily. I didn't think much of it at the moment.

As I showed them the basement, I made sure to skip over the door to the drum room.

"Where does that door lead to?" Amy asked.

"That's the drum room," Ali explained. She's been to my house quite a few times. We have been friends since 1st grade, after all.

"We're doing some work in there," I lied quickly. "Mom said not to go in there." I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I thought.

"Well, let's get started!"

*The part intended to be here was too long and girly. Besides, you don't want to hear about us discusing boys and Ali assaulting me with mascara. Let's skip to the next morning!*

I woke up around 9 the following morning. I'm not the kind of person who wakes up at 5 by habit or sleeps 'till noon on Saturday. Unfortunatley, Ali **is **the kind of person who gets up early. Well, not that early. Earlier than me, at least. As soon as I realized she was missing, I ran downstairs. And, as fate would have it, Amy was up too. She was sitting on the couch, and when she saw me dash into the basement quicker than ligtning, She had to follow.

When I got downstairs, my nightmare came true. Okay, maybe I didn't have such bad nightmares, but you get what I'm trying to say.

By the looks of it, Ali hadn't been there long either. She was trying to beat Sonic with a croquet mallet. Well, I guess I can't blame her. He _was_ a guy she'd never met, hiding in her friend's basement.

"STOP!" I yelled, praying that my cry didn't wake my parents. "He has every right to be here! He's..."

Ali, who likes to jump to conclusions, changed considerably. "Sophie? Wy didn't you tell me..."

I was getting ready to make up a responce when she finished her statment, which was also the convieniant time for Amy to enter.

"...That you had a BOYFRIEND?"

Sonic and I turned identical shades of red. Amy's eye twitched. Before I knew what to think, she had knocked me to the ground and pounced on Sonic.

"MY SONIKKU!" She yelled like a battle cry. _How didn't I see this comming? _I thought.

Sonic's eyes widened as he was just picking himself up from his consecutive mallet blows, and he was thrown right back to the ground in a massive hug.

"I knew I would find you! I knew If I kept looking, you would be somewhere in this world!" Amy was shouting, along with many things similar.

"Amy... My... ribs!" Sonic said, as he struggled to breathe.

"What in the name of Cheez-whiz is going on here?" Ali asked, Greatly confused.

"I think you should sit down. This might take a bit of explaining," I began...

* * *

**Ta-daa! What did you think? And just so you know, Ali is based on my friend, who has the same name but spelled differently. Yes, she will assault me with mascara and she is NOT nice with a croquet mallet. But that's why we go together so well! Well, not the mascara part... ANd for those who might be wondering, the "Nala" that she mentioned is her yellow lab puppy. A cute one, too.**


	7. Chapter 7: The name doesn't fit here

**Full chapter name: I beat the ultimate lifeform at Basketball**

**Before I say anything, I want to say this chapter is not my best work. I wrote it long ago, when the plot was just developing. But this was one scene that the little annoying voice in my head kept saying "Put it in! Please?" about. Well, since it introduces a major character, I said yes. Plus, I couldn't come up with a better entrance. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Sophie, Ali, and Sarah. and ever other character I am going to add. I also own a shoe. His name is Flippy. **

* * *

Ali sat there, amazed, as we told about what had happened. Sonic told her about the explosion and waking up in a lake, Amy told her about how she was out looking for "Her Sonikku" when she found Ali's dog, and I told her about my dream.

"Wait a moment!" Ali exclaimed. "I had the same dream 2 nights ago!"

"Really?" Sonic asked, surprised. "I wonder what that means..."

"Sophie, are you and Ali dressed yet? You have a game in 15 minutes!"

"Woah!" I shouted. "I need to get back to my life! Ali and I have our basketball game today!"

"Basketball?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Ali replied. "Our moms thought it would be fun if we could do a sport together, since we don't see each other often."

"We'd better go get changed." I said. "You two... Get re-aquainted or something."

Amy sqealed with delight and hug-tackled Sonic. Ali and I giggled.  
"Good to know things are the same between them," Ali joked as we went upstairs.

When Ali and I walked into the building, we parted ways. We aren't actually on the same team, but today our teams were against each other. Ali was introducing me to some of her teamates.

"That's Carly", she said pointing to a girl with medium brown hair, "She's the best player. And that's Sarah, well, she's okay, I guess. I suggest you guard her, intead."  
I got a better look at Sarah. She was a tall girl, about my age, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She didn't look very confident. She seemed to get the fact that she was an "okay" player. She looked like the kind of person who seemed to say, "Don't look at me, my mom signed me up." I felt kind of sorry for her.

"Sophie! Get your butt over here!" My coach yelled. "See ya on the court, Ali!" I shouted.

Let's skip to the last 10 seconds of the game. The score is tied. Carly has the ball. She passes it to Sarah. For some reason, I start talking in present tense.

"Come on, Sarah!" the coach yelled. "One more point and we win!"  
Sarah looked really nervous. One of her teamates yelled from the bench, "Don't Fail! Don't fail!" causing the rest to laugh. Sarah growled a bit.

I had been trying really hard the whole game not to use my powers. So far, I was doing pretty good. I had scored a couple of baskets myself.

So Sarah had the ball. I could tell she was nervous. I could practicly see the sweat dripping down her black and red uniform. She aimed her arm high, threw the ball it was rolling on the rim.... and it rolled right off.

"Aw, come on! What was that?" the coach complained as the timer went off. Her team mates were groaning.

"But it's not your fault," Carly said with a fake kind look. "I blame myself. I should have known better and passed to a better player!"  
The rest of the team laughed. Sarah simply walked away from them, her face clearly expressing her anger. I picked up my bag (Which I had my emerald in for safety reasons) and walked up to her, soon joined by Ali.  
I began to say, "Look, i'm really sorry..." but I once again cursed my clumsy feet. I tripped forward, and Ali attempted to stop me by grabbing my arm. But at that very moment, Sarah muttered two words without thinking;  
"Chaos Control."  
And we dissapeared in a flash.

* * *

**I can't tell you how much all your reveiws mean to me! Keep 'em coming!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sarah has an Identity crisis

**Augh, I promised myself this would be up by Tuesday. Well, after a bit of rushing (don't worry! it's till a good chater!), TA DA! New chapter, hot off the presses!**

**This chapter is for all you fangirls out there. Without you, some characters would have no lives.**

**Disclaimer: All other characters other than Sohie, Ali, and Sarah belong to SEGA. My other shoe is named Floppy.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what I did. All I know is that one moment, I'm being harassed at my game, and the next I'm in my apartment, which is miles from there. The moment we got there, I noticed two other girls had somehow followed me.

One of them was wearing the same black team uniform as I was. I reconized her as Ali, the one person on my team who was nice to me. She is also kind of new to basketball too, so we always try to practice together.

The other I did not know. I knew from her gold uniform that she was on the other team, but I saw her walking in talking with Ali, so she probably knows her.

Ali faced me. "Sarah," She asked, "Might I ask if you have any idea of what just happened?" she was using that icily calm voice people use to hide emotion and show it clearly at the same time.

"I swear, I have no idea!" I cried out. "Don't think I'm some sort of freak or something, because I swear, I have no idea what's going on!"

The other girl exchanged glances with Ali. She pulled her to the side for a moment and started whispering. I only caught a little bit of it.

"...Shadow."

"What about shadows? Can't you guys just be honest with me?" I spoke sharply, not letting myself sound too upset. I had a feeling these two knew more about what had just happened than they were letting on.

"Sarah," The girl the gold uniform siad. "Could you do that again? I need you to bring us to my house. I know someone who knows a little more about what's going on."

"I'm not your taxi," I replied. "And I told you before, I don't know what I did. I don't think I can do it again."

"Hang on," she said, and reached into a small black bag. Soon, she had pulled out a gleeming green jewel.

"Woah," I exclaimed. "What is that?"

"A chaos emerald. Hold this, please." She handed the sparkling emerald to me. "My name's Sophie, by the way."

I took the emerald. A strange wave of energy rushed over me as I grasped it in my hand.

The next thing was just pure instinct. Ali and Sophie grasped my arms.

"Say 'Chaos Control'," Ali told me.

"Okay... CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

How I knew how to get to Sophie's house, I'll never know. But next thing you know, BOOM! We're in her yard. I looked at her house and began to go for the door when I noticed why the two weren't coming. There was a teenage boy lying in the road with the two standing over him, each with a look of concern. He had black hair, and was wearing a black and red sweatshirt and dark jeans. He was out cold.

"Is he okay?" I asked, coming to join them.

Sophie took his pulse. "He's alive, I'll give you that."

"Let's take him inside," Ali stated

We walked in the door to see a girl playing Sonic Heroes on PS2.

"Hey, Sophie and Ali, who are your friends?" The girl asked.

"Amy, Sarah," Ali introduced. "Sarah, Amy."

Amy looked at the boy in our arms. "And...?"

"We don't know," I stated for the two. "We found him on the side of the road."

"Where's..." Sophie began

Amy looked at her, her expression hostile. "He's gone for a walk." she looked back to her game.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"She's mad because she thinks Sophie stole her boyfriend," Ali snickered. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Let's get him to a bed," I said quickly, trying to avoid an argument.

* * *

_About an Hour Later_

"Sarah, you've been sitting in that room for an hour! Do you ever take breaks?"

"Well, I just want to know he's okay!"

"Well, I'm going to go find..." Sophie paused, as if she had forgotten the person's name. "...Nick. Yeah, Nick."

I looked at her funny as she walked out the door. I still didn't think she was being as honest with me as she could have been.

I stood over the unconscious boy, alone in the room, Ali being in the restroom. I leaned down to look at him closer, and he chose that moment to open his eyes.

_His eyes..._

His eyes are what suprised me. They were a deep shade of red. Not red like bloodshot eyes or pinkeye. His irises were a deep crimson. But what happened next surprised me even more.

He stared at me. "...Maria?" he asked.

I stepped back. "...w-what? Maria?"

He looked into my eyes. "Maria, don't leave me again. Don't leave..." he closed his eyes again.

I rushed to his side. Ali walked in the door, soon followed by Amy, Sophie, and who I assumed was Nick.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"I... I'm not sure. He called me Maria and said something like 'Don't leave me again' and fell asleep again..." I paused, my confusion and sorrow for him turn to anger towards the group in front of me.

"One of you better tell me what's going on!"

Nick's eyes widened as I spoke. Amy's jaw hit the floor. Sophie looked in dismay at Nick.

"Is that?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid so," Nick replied. Amy stared at the him.

"...Shadow?"

* * *

**Man, I just love Cliffhangers! What did you think? I'd like to mention Storm337, for her creepy prediction of everything I had planned out for this chapter. Review and you get a block of cheese... on a stick!**


	9. Chapter 9: Seething with Rage!

**Sarah's POV**

"Can one of you guys PLEASE tell me what's going on?" I stared angrily at the surrounding figures. "It feels weird being the only one not knowing what's going on!"

I pointed towards Nick. "I'll bet your name isn't even Nick, is it?"

He looked at me for a moment that felt like hours.

"Yes. My real name is Sonic."

I only got angrier. "Sonic? Really? Come on, I'm serious!"

Amy stepped up. "So is he! Sarah, please, just calm down..."

"Calm down? I can't calm down! I'm a freak, and you guys know it! You guys are just messing with me, aren't you? You guys are just going to turn me in somewhere and rake it _all_ in! You probably don't even _care_ about this 'Shadow' guy anyway? I..." I ran out of breath. "Just leave me _alone!" _I screamed as I ran from the room.

"Wait!" Nick, Sonic, whoever, shouted. "Sarah!"

Sophie rushed past me. And by rushed, I mean RUSHED. I didn't know going that fast was humanly possible!

"Sarah," she spoke calmly. "We don't want to abuse you. We want to help. Watch this, you'll see."

She sped off at breakneck speed (exept for the fact her neck did not break, of course.), zooming around the house. As she pulled back up to me, she began to explain.

"See, Sarah? I just found out about my powers too. Sonic and Shadow up there," She pointed up the stairs. "Had powers as well. Perhaps you've heard of the Sonic games?"

I couldn't help but break out in laughter. Sophie did not seem amused.

"You're.. you're kidding, right?" I laughed.

"No, I'm not! Besides, If you think we don't care about Shadow, why leave him here?"

Oooh. Right. "Fine, I'll help you guys. I still don't really trust you guys yet." I huffed.

She smiled. "That's all we need for now."

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up to a familiar cheesy grin looming over me.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Sonic laughed. I gasped, seeing that it was Sonic and yet... _Not_ Sonic. It was a human teenage boy

"Geez, how..." I stood up and, were not so may people around to witness, I would have screamed. _I_, too, was human.

"What... how...?" I was cut off as two girls walked in. I reconized neither of them, although the blonde one looked strangely familair.

"Oh, hey! You're up!" she smiled. _What's wrong with her_? I thought.

"What do you want, kid?" I grumbled. I turned toward Sonic. "Who are these guys, anyway?"

Sonic grinned. "Oh, you are not going to like this one bit..."

* * *

**I've delayed a part I'm looking for to put this in. However, I have a question. In the chapter after this, we will continue naration from an entire different POV in a different place for a couple chapters. One question, though;**

**Should I do Knuckles or Tails POV first?**

**Vote on my new poll!**


	10. Ch 10: We reach 10 chapters

**SQUEE! TEN CHAPTERS! I just want to say, my last chapter was NOT my best work! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, because if you didn't, boy, would I be in trouble! Well, The good news is that my school year is over, so I'll have more time to update! I would have done it sooner but my stupid computer broke! I got it fixed, so Now I'll be updating as fast as I can! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! FIRST CHARACTER WITH 5 VOTES IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: Your Mom. (Does not own Sonic and co. Neither do I)**

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

**"**What?" I yelled. "You mean to tell me these... COMPLETE STRANGERS have somehow gotten our powers and we're just STUCK HERE?"

"Well, not complete strangers," Sonic repiled calmly enough. "I've known Sophie for two days now. That's a bit more than a stranger, is it?"

"Grrr... THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

The blonde girl spoke up. "Hey, uh, Shadow, right?"

"What do _you _want?" I grumbled.

"Could you at least help me out a little bit?" she asked. "I'm not exactly comfortable with my new powers, and-"

"**YOUR** new powers? They were _my powers before, _and now here I am, with some kid at my heels saying '_Hi, I stole your powers. Can you give me a little tour of them?_' No way, kid."

She gritted her teeth. "Don't. call. me. kid." he yelled, as anger blazed like blue fire in her eyes.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like." I replied tartly.

She refused to make eye contact with me on her next statement, which was surely the one that brought our little screaming contest to a close.

"You were a lot nicer when you thought I was Maria."

All color drained from my face. "W-what?" I stumbled back a bit, colapsing on the bed a little. "When...?"

Amy answered for her. "You called Sarah 'Maria 'when you were barely awake."

I was stunned. "I... Did?" Now that they mentioned it, I could see how I might have made that mistake... I shivered at a dark flashback of her death.

"It's true." Sarah admitted. "You also told me..." she gulped nervously, as if deciding whether or not to tell me.

"What?" I asked, anticipating the answer.

"You told me... you told me not to leave you again. And... I felt as if I had to stand by you, no matter what." her eyes turned cold again. "I stand corrected." She looked at the others. "Now, can I leave?" Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

"Three... Two... One." Sophie counted aloud. On one, Sarah burst back into the room.

"Aw, who am I kidding? I have no idea how to use these powers! I need help! Who knows what could happen next? I could be taking a math exam and then, BOOM! I'm in Cuba!" she sighed in resignation. "Shadow, I..." she took another pause. "As much as I hate so say it, I _really _need help."

"_Mooooood swings!"_ I heard Sonic whisper to Sophie. I'm pretty sure Sarah didn't hear it, though.

I took a pause to think about what this would mean. I didn't exactly have a place to go, and I was _not_, I repeat _not_, going to live in the same house with the faker for as long as we're here. I suppose it could work out with Sarah.

"Fine," I said at last. "But only is you can help me find a plae to stay."

She smiled. "Alright. Oh and one more thing-" she paused, looking at me with a silly look in her eye. "Stop calling me kid."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Grr... I guess I can't have everything my way, can I?"

* * *

**Augh... So... Short! Need to work on that!**

**R&R! VOTE ON THE POLL! EAT A COOKIE! SEE YA SOON! **


	11. Chapter 11: A fight and a Friend

Sorry It's been taking so long, but the polls are tied at four. *sigh,* I have had SUCH a busy summer, and the worst of it ain't over yet...Enjoy the long awaited new chapter! I won't tell you who is introduced first. You'll find out.

* * *

**Nicole (New character)'s POV**

I've got to say, whoever came up with the rule "Don't talk to strangers" had NO life. If I never talked to anyone new, I would have no friends, no social life, and wouldn't have gotten into the mess that nearly got me and my friends (and enemies) killed many times. So yeah, NO fun.

It all started for me with a prank invloving my younger brother and a large bottle of ketchup. I_ told my _brother I was sorry, and that I would clean his bathroom, and that it was payment for April fool's day, but apparently May is a little late for revenge from early April is not acceptable. So I headed out for the punishment my parents alway used- "Go outside for a little walk." So, I went out.

I enjoy little peaceful walks sometimes to avoid the chaos of my house. I have two brothers, one older who is always complaining and hogging the TV, and a younger brother who busts into my room for no reason. Once when I asked him why he was in there, he said I had a comfy bed. Go figure. None of us have much in common, and the only thing we do together is argue and fight. One big happy family.

So I was walking along, thinking about what to do when I got home when I got a weird feeling, as if... okay, this sounds really stupid, but it was like something in the nearby plants was calling to me. Yes, I am aware of how weird that sounds. I just had a feeling something interesting was in there. I walked over and spotted a large red gem. I didn't understand why someone would leave a fully cut jewel in an ivy patch, but I took the jewel.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind me. "What are you doing with that?"

I turned around to see a 15 year old boy running up behind me. He had red dreadlocks and a red shirt with a upward facing crescent on it. He also looked very, very angry at the time.

"What, this?" I asked. "Is it yours?"

I paused. "Then why in the world did you leave it in an ivy patch?"

"Rrrrrgghh... AUGH! You're just as bad as Sonic..."

_Sonic? _I thought_._ _Who is this guy, anyway?_

He sighed, trying to calm dow. "Look, just give me the emerald and I'll let you go."

"Emerald?" I asked. "I thought emeralds were green, not red."

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted. "Just hand it over!"

I gripped the so-called emerald tightly. I wasn't sure just who this guy was or why he needed this gem so badly. I also wasn't sure why I needed it, either. So I just ran from there. I'm not a very fast runner, to say the least, so I turned to face him.

"Come back here!" he shouted. "You can't handle the emerald's power!

_What is he, crazy? _I thought. I had barely enough time to dodge when he flug his fist towrads me. I quickly lept out of the way and struck him on the arm. _Hard._

I'm not normaly violent towards perfect strangers, but if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get.

He stumbled back a moment, but was soon up on his feet again. This time, he aimed for my leg. I used said leg to kick him in the jaw. He tried to punch again, but I swiftly blocked him and punched him in the leg, sending him flying backwards.

_Did I just do that? _I wondered_. _I looked down at the bleeding, unconcious figure below me.

_What have I done? _I leaned down, brushing my red hair out of the way. The boy was now covered in bruises and scratches that were my doing. A wave of guilt and horror came over me. Was he... dead? Had I killed an inoccent person? No, I'm certainly not strong enough to do that. But then again... in that fight, I felt stronger than I ever have. I had felt the thrill of the fight coursing through my veins. The fighting spirit had taken over me. Was it pent-up rage, or something else?

The boy opened his eyes, erasing my fears and distracting me from my thoughts. I expected pure rage from his violet eyes, (The color was kind of unusual, but there's nothing wrong with that) but I got something a bit different.

"You... beat me." he gasped. "No one's ever beat me before. That's pretty impressive."

"Um... Thank you?" I replied, confused. I've always been told I'm a good fighter, though. I used to take self defence class, but only because the only other sports class open for my age was tennis. (I don't wear tennis skirts.) And now, I'm standing over a bleeding guy I just beat up, and I think he's _complimenting _me. I'm starting to wonder if I gave him brain damage.

"I'm Nicole," I said warily.

"Nice meeting you. Now, I think-" he tried to get up, only to crash down on the pavement once more. "Ow," he muttered.

"I guess that was my work, huh?" I laughed half-heartedly. "You need help?"

"I'll be- errgg." He clutched his leg as he struggled to get up. Things were _not_ going his way.

"Here," I smiled as I helped him up. "We'll go to my house. My mom is in medical school, she'll help us out. Say, what's your name?"

"Call me Knuckles," he grumbled softly. "Now, let's get to your place. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand."

* * *

*Scene change*

A middle aged woman was sitting at her desk, looking unhappy. She had dealt with five students that day, and school had only started an hour ago. Therefore, she was not pleased when a tall man walked in with a young looking boy.

"Principal Stewart?" the man asked.

"What now?" the woman groaned.

"I spotted this child trying to skip class at Phys. Ed." he replied. "Says he's eleven."

The boy was, in truth, NOT eleven. He did not look the part, either. He was a small kid with blond hair and bright blue eyes. His clothing consisted of a light orange shirt and khaki shorts, accompainied by a pair of red and white shoes.

"I am eleven, almost twelve." He lied. "I'm just a little short for my age, and I don't even go to this school."

"Hm, is that so? Where do you go, then?"

"I'm homeschooled." he said quickly. He didn't really go to school, and didn't need to. He was very smart for his age, or any age, really. He could accomplish great things in days that took most people weeks to attempt. He had even built himself a biplane and could fly it with great ease. Very impressive for the tender age of eight.

"Mm-hm. Then where are your parents?"

He paused. His parents, along with the rest of his family, had died years ago. The only thing close to family he had was his best friend. They often refered to each other as brothers, and always looked out for each other. But now, the two were seperated. He had been looking for his "Older brother" when he was caught.

"Out of town," he replied, saying the first thing that poped into his head.

"Well, you need to stay somewhere. We can't just have children running amuck. Not until summer, anyway." She looked at a class schedule. "Put him in class 6-A for now. And what is your name, son?"

He thought a moment. "Miles Prower. My names Is Miles Prower."

* * *

Just so you know, I got the idea for Nicloe's ketchup-related prank because I began writing this chapter shortly after being victim to a ketchup related prank. Brothers can be a real pain.

Next chapter: Completley focused on Tails ! YAYNESS!


	12. Author's note: OMG HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

**Wow, I owe you guys an explaination. Unfortunatley, I have none. I have had the most dreaded disease since Beiber Fever or Twilightis; the dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. *scream*I know how to make the story good from here, but I just couldn't write the new chapter. I had ZERO ideas. So I went away for a while to practice my writing skills on a warriors message board (on another website). I then realized: Wow, my writing SUCKS. So I did a bit of working and decided to rewrite some of the chapters here. I assure you, Tails's chapter is comming. I am working as hard as I can between homework and the fanfics I started on the forum. I will also be starting a new fic soon, titled Hello, My Name Is, about Tails's life. I decided life should really suck for him, so take a look at that when I post it.**

**I swear, the new chapter will be posted by the end of the week. I'm checking to make sure it doesn't look stupid.**

** Apologeticly,**

**VioletTheChao**


	13. Chapter 12: Can you give this a name?

WOOHOO! GOT IT! SorrysorrysorrysorrySORRY for the delays. I haven't posted any edited chapters, but I will soon. As you can see here, Nicole is now Natalie. Apparently there is an actual character named Nicole- shame, really. It took a while to come up with a name for her.

After this, I swear there will be more chapters. Bigger, longer, better chapters. This thing has hardly started.

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student." a tall, stern woman told the class. "His name is Miles Prower, and he's from... Where did you say you were from?"  
I quickly looked at the map on the wall. "Mississippi," I replied, looking at the first state I saw on the map.  
"Alright then, there's an open desk next to Millicent. You can sit there."  
I sat down next to a blonde girl with brown eyes. She was a little short, not as small as me, but still a little small. Her hair was up in braids, revealing a necklace with a small charm shaped like a _T_.  
"Call me Taylor," she whispered. "Everyone does... Well, everyone who doesn't make fun of me."  
I nodded. The teacher, named Mrs. Stuart, began talking to us about the Thirty Years War and how it was important in life.  
"But didn't it last longer than thirty years?" Taylor asked.  
"Correct, Miss Powell," Mrs. Stuart responded. "Around forty in some countries. And that brings us to..."  
I normally would have been very interested in the lesson, but I had other things on my mind. Where was I? Would I ever get home? Where was everyone else? I couldn't help but let my mind wander.  
"Mr. Prower? Did you answer my question?"  
I looked up. The teacher had asked me something, and I didn't even notice. "I...Uh..."  
"What?" the teacher crowed.  
"He said France," Taylor lied.  
Thank you, I mouthed.  
No problem, she mouthed back.  
When history was over, Taylor led me to her next class. Some of the kids had gym, but Taylor had signed up for French Class.  
"You're lucky you came late," she smiled. "We've only got French left, and we're just watching a movie."  
I followed her to the darkened classroom, where a projecter displayed a movie screen. The movie was about King Louis XIV of France. I used the time the other people used to take notes or doodle or talk about how boring the movie is to calculate some theories on how to get home. As far as I could figure out, I had been set here via Chaos Control, and the explosion of machinery had created a strong energy-one that  
managed send me here and change my form, and probably did the same to anyone else who came through,  
to that of a person here But since as far as I knew, there were none of  
our kind here- and of course, I couldn't put any plans into action until I found out if anyone had gotten transported with me. When class ended, I didn't have a locker or a backpack or anything, or a place to go, even. So I just walked with Taylor down the hall. This proved to be a good descision in the long run, but for now, all that was happening was the people around us were snickering.  
"Hey, Miley." One laughed. I wasn't sure who the nickname was directed to, but Taylor clenched her fists.  
"Idiots," she grumbled.  
"Millie and Miley sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
"Babyish jerks," she muttered. "Nothing better to do than pick on the  
little guy." By the tone of her voice, I couldn't tell if she was  
refering to herself or me as "the little guy".  
"Hey, Miley!" one jeered at me, (confirming that I was, apparently, 'Miley'). "I saw you in History today-What an idiot-"  
Hey was cut off by the charging of a taller girl (around seventh, maybe eighth grade) knocking him to the wall. She grabbed hold of his backback, leaving him dumbfounded. It seemed for a moment as if she were fighting for us, but it soon became apparent that she had another purpose.  
"You have it," she muttered.  
"What?" the victim asked. His voice showed that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Whatever, I don't have to talk to you,"  
The older boy began to collect himself and walk away until the girl caught another grip on his backpack. I noticed a gleam of violet tumble out of the bookbag. Amber eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the girl snatched up the gem in a flash.  
"Now go," she growled. The bully rolled his eyes as he left.  
"Who is that?" I asked Taylor.  
"You mean the guys who called you Miley? His name is-"  
"No," I replied. "Her."  
"Don't expect me to save you two again," the girl I was referring to said with a harsh tone. "Unless I get something out of it."  
I looked at her fist, clenched tightly around a glittering jewel. She was attempting to hide it from our view, but the glittering stone was bigger than her fist.  
"Hey," she snapped when she saw my eyes dart to the stone. "Don't get involved in bussiness that isn't yours."  
"But it is my bussiness," I muttered under my breath. She raised an eyebrow, and I was concerned she would ask more questions. But she  
simply whipped around.  
"What's your name?" I called after her. She turned around for a split second.  
"Natalie," she responded. "Now stay out of my way."  
I watched her shove the jewel-the emerald-into her backpack.  
_She knows, _I thought. _She knows about us_

_

* * *

_

...I don't know what to name this chapter. Suggestions?


	14. I'm sorry No more Ordinary Chaos

**Um... Wow, this will be hard to say, so I need to cut to it.**

**This story is dead. Not to the readers, but to me. I have lost interest, as this topic is overused and, well, I don't know how to go on with it.**

**I have a better story in the making. It will be called either _Pr__oject X _or _Days of Immortal_. You decide. It will be a Sonic future fic with a twist- he has been presumably dead for years, and the next generation of heroes will rise to save him. It will be epic.**

**I might get back to this fic in the future. Maybe I'll get time to revise it then.**

**Until then, ciao. Thanks for staying for the ride.**


End file.
